


Look Into My Eyes

by LeviKeepup



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Affectionate Levi Ackerman, F/M, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi x Reader - Freeform, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviKeepup/pseuds/LeviKeepup
Summary: Y/N made it to the survey corps, They had a choice to and they believe they picked right.





	1. ꧁༒•Chapter 1•༒꧂

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is short and boring but overall enjoy!  
> The next chapter will be better

Wow, I still can't believe I made it into the survey corps-.I placed 4th but still,It was my decision and I'm sure I chose right!

*7 hours ago*

Dot Pyxis, I will be training all of you for the next 5 hours until I know you are ready to pick your departments. ~Pyxis walks up to you~ *Whats your name? He asked- (F/N) (L/N) Sir! ~you answered~, and why are you here? *Pyxis asked* I'm here for help save humanity Sir! -oh is that so- *Pyxis says* So are you ready to be Titan food? *he whispers*  
U-uhm, ~before you could finish you sentence Capt.Levi walks up to you, *he asked* Tch you can't even answer that? Are you sure your up for this you brat? ~he says in an angry tone~ Yes sir! *you said*

*Now*

You walked around the campus looking for your cabin but couldn't seem to find it. ~I wonder if I find someone they could lead me there~ *you said to yourself* but instead you ended up walking into Commandant Erwin's office, do you need anything cadet *he asked*. You bow slowly as you said "I'm looking for my cabin Sir!" *you said*, oh- I'll call someone in here to give you a tour around the place and help find you cabin- *he said*

15 mins later*

15 mins later a girl with short/long brown hair put in a ponytail and holding a potato walks in his office, "you called for me commander" *she says* yes I did cadet Sasha, I need you to show this new cadet around the campus "Erwin says". Of course I can Commander, and I'm sure you will make friends in no time, "Sasha says". *you looked back and forth as they were talking but didn't seem to get anything they said, but you ended up following Sasha out of the room•

On the tour•

While you were in the tour with Sasha, you asked yourself *why not ask when the walls first opened*, ~you opened you mouth about to say the word why- but you got cut of by a girl with golden hair, blue eyes and a pretty dress, ~she gave you a hug while saying~ *Hi,im Christa Lenz!* ~You are~? *Oh I'm [F/N] [L/N], Ooo I love your name *Christa says* you both ended up talking for about 20 mins,But I'll see you around you both say• ~well looks like I just made a new friend~


	2. ꧁༒•Chapter 2•༒꧂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone introduces themselves,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its just an introduction. getting to meet some new people
> 
> Petra is your sparring partner, and she also trains you

*Still on the walk*  
As Sasha led you to your room you figured out to stop by the dinning room, but you said to your self "why not just go drop my stuff and so there right after" but you were too hungry to wait, you asked Sasha for a quick stop and she said *Yes of course*, you ran over to the dining room, you got some bread and tea, but you sat alone since you barely knew anyone.

A guy with kinda grey hair walk up to you, you stared at him wondering why he did because you didn't seem to quite get it, "he kinda looks like a horse" you said in your mind not wanting to say it out loud, "you started laughing" and he look at you in confusion, but he said *Hi, I'm Jean Kirstien, I see you new here *he said*, Yes, I am *you said*, Name? Oh right I'm (Y/N), nice to meet you (Y/N). You didn't get to finish you food but you got up anyway.

You walk outside, you saw Sasha talking to Capt.Levi, Do you take that long to eat *he asked*, no I don't, I was just talking to someone *you answered* Tch keep walking it's getting dark the both of you need to get to your cabins now. Yes Capt. Sasha said in a loud tone, "I wonder what the cabin looks like" *you said to yourself*, you had so much question but you couldn't ask, no let's rephrase that, *you didn't want to ask*.

10 mins later*

10 minutes later you got to the cabin, you saw 3 more people in there, on different bunk beds 1 at each corner, you shared a bed with a girl called *Mikasa* and Sasha shared a bunk with *Christa*,it was really late and you were getting tired, you you quickly put your stuff away in a closet the you went straight to bed.

"You couldn't sleep well due to Sasha snoring but you still fell asleep anyway"

*The next morning*

The next morning, you woke up to the sound of mikasa hitting you bed telling you it's time for training,you quickly changed your outfit into something better since you didn't get your uniform yet.You wondered why Sasha had a potato in her hand but you didn't bother asking, Christa was in her uniform slaying the outfit as usual, you couldn't have breakfast first because apparently you have to train before any other thing like food.

You each had different trainers, you got Petra Ral, her hair was light brownish, you couldn't tell. But you tried counting the whole people in the campus but you couldn't, you looked over at Capt.Levi but you quickly turned your head back facing Petra, you all trained for about 2-3 hours

*3 hours later*  
3 hours later, you made your way to the bathroom to take a shower, and since you were on a campus at the moment,you had to shower in another kinda cabin but it felt weird. After that you went to get breakfast but Sasha already stole you plate and not giving it back, you chuckled at but telling Sasha *she can only have some if she splits it with you* and she agreed!, in 5 minutes more people came to the table you sat at, they introduced themselves.

Hi, I'm Connie Springer, Hello! I'm Ymir, Hi, It's Reiner,Hello,It's Bertholt! More people came over as they introduced them self and *you said! I love all your name, oh! And I'm (F/N) (L/N) nice to meet you all! You were surprised as to how you made friends that early. But since you had assigned Trainers, you had to finish breakfast early so you could do more training. Petra walked in asking for you so you stood up and followed her out the dining room,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. ꧁༒•Chapter 3•༒꧂

As you walked out the room with Petra, she showed you your new training equipment's, are these just for me *you asked*,well Capt.Levi wanted you to get yours because apparently "he saw how strong you were" but we will leave it at that. You ready to start training *again* she said. of course you know i cant get tired of that *you lied*,after a couple of hours you both finally finished training, you were panting because you were exhausted, you made your way to your cabin, tossing yourself on your bed but you forgot to take a shower. You jumped out of the bed saying in your head *no matter how tired i am i still have to take a shower*, You made your way to the bathroom taking a shower for at least 15-20 mins before getting out.

When you got out the shower something just popped up in your head, something you didn't bother about, something you didn't think about in the first place, You thought about why the captain of all people, got you your own equipment's, It took a second for you the think about it but you couldn't figure anything out *you were still in the bathroom*. You ran out the bathroom quickly putting on your clothes just to go get lunch because you didn't want Sasha to eat all of them and plus you were still tired, you went out your cabin and as you were on your way to the dining room, you spotted Capt.Levi,He was running laps around the field, *your cheeks slowly turned red then you looked away* , you ran into the dining room.

When you ran into the dining room you found Sasha eating your food,although you shared with her sometimes, but she ate the whole thing. You were fuming already but didn't want to show it, Sasha looked up at you slowly to but she didn't speak, you ran out of the dining room back into your cabin just to be alone, you picked up one of your books to read since that's what keeps you calm in a quiet place. Mikasa walked in the cabin seeing you asleep with a book over your face,she noticed you hadn't eaten anything so she got you some bread and butter, she woke you up so you couldn't at least eat something before you sleep.

When you woke up, you thanked Mikasa for getting you food because you were really hungry, Everyone else came into the cabin, Sasha came into apologize but you didn't want to hear it, but eventually you gave her a hug and told her it was okay!, you were still really tired so you told all of them you were going to bed and when it was time for dinner they should wake you up, Mikasa said •Sure• while Sasha said •of course• and Christa said •Okay!•, your thanked them all then went back to bed while they made their way out of the cabin.

Night time slowly came and Christa walked into the cabin to wake you up, but she was scared for some reason, but she tapped you making you wake up, she whispered into your ear saying *you look scary when you sleep so I was scared to wake you up* you smiled a little and thanked her for waking you up on time, you got up from your bed and walked over to dresser to get changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Zoom unto the next page and start reading chapter 2


End file.
